Mort d'un médiocre
by Arsinoe.romana
Summary: Hollywoodland OS. Un ptit coup de déprime pour Louis Simo... enfin, un gros... Refléxions sur une société malade, un monde médiocre. Pastiche du mode de penser de cet être que j'adore pas seulement parce qu'Adrien Brody le joue bref lisez pour juger!


Mort d'un médiocre

Vie de merde.

La mienne, la sienne.

Il commence à déteindre sur moi dans toute sa médiocrité de superhéros triste et déchu.

Et voilà que je mens à moi-même.

Je n'ai nul besoin de lui pour être médiocre.

J'ai un boulot médiocre.

Et triste.

Une vie merdique.

Et je n'arrive pas à me tirer hors de cette médiocrité patinée sur mon être comme les faux-semblants d'Hollywood.

La vie est merdique.

Pour moi.

Pour tous.

Mon nom est Louis Simo.

Mon nom est connu, mais pas pour les bonnes raisons.

La médiocrité d'une basse ambition plane encore sur ma tête.

Mon nom est Louis Simo.

Mon métier est sale et noir. Tout le monde dans cet univers et noir et triste. Et sale.

Même les privilégiés qui vivent dans le monde crémeux et hypocrite des studios.

La bassesse est partout, elle nous suit, elle nous hante.

Je n'ai pas la force de me relever.

Pas maintenant, pas tout de suite.

Alors je bois. Je bois pour noyer ma médiocrité accablante dans l'or de ma bière.

Plus authentique que les mirages de gloire d'Hollywood.

La gloire n'existe pas.

Elle est fuyante.

Tout n'est que désillusion.

Et illusion.

Mes yeux s'assombrissent.

J'ai trop bu peut-être.

Ma vue est grise.

Tout est brouillard.

Tragédie : rien ne change.

Drame : le brouillard est en nous.

L'obscurité rôde, avance, dévore.

L'obscurité rôde, avance, dévore.

L'obscurité rôde, avance, dévore.

Je n'ai même plus Kit.

Je me demande même comment a-t-elle fait à me supporter si longtemps.

Ses grands yeux doux me manquent.

Elle m'a trahi. Comme mon père, comme tout le monde.

La vie n'est que trahison.

_L'obscurité rôde._

Je n'ai plus ma femme.

Elle a enfin découvert qui j'étais.

Trop tard pour elle.

La vie n'est que guerre.

_L'obscurité avance._

Je n'ai plus mon fils.

Je ne suis pas un père.

Je ne suis plus qu'un misérable visage anonyme.

Pour lui, pour tous.

Comme Reeves.

La vie n'est que désillusion.

_L'obscurité dévore._

Je suis fatigué.

Ivre aussi, peut-être.

Sûrement.

Submergé par ma médiocrité.

Inondé par ma bassesse.

Ravagé par ma culpabilité.

Mon cœur est un déchet.

Je suis un déchet.

Je suis le produit de cette société malade.

Le produit de ce pays si médiocre.

_Made in America._

Le rêve américain… certains y croient encore.

Pauvres fous !

La grandeur n'est qu'un masque, une façade sur le vide le plus troublant.

L'Amérique est l'un de ces plats décors de westerns.

Illusions en carton sur un désert infini et gris.

La vie est le costume en noir et blanc de Superman.

La vie est dans ce petit être si triste dans sa fausse immensité.

La vie est dans les nuances les plus turbides du gris.

Les couleurs ne sont qu'autres éphémères illusions, encore plus cruelles dans leur plastique fausse réalité.

Le monde est vide est bas.

La vie ne vaut que quelques centimes.

Centimes que je ne veux plus payer.

Je n'en peux plus.

J'ai tout essayé pour me tirer hors de cette anonyme médiocrité.

Elle ne m'a que plus englouti, ciment armé, béton gris qui ravage mes espoirs, étouffe mes sentiments, étrangle mes amours.

Mon nom est Louis Simo.

Un nom comme un autre.

Un de ces noms à lire sur une tombe.

George Reeves.

Louis Simo.

Un nom qui a fait la guerre.

Comme d'autres.

Un nom qui a fait l'amour.

Comme d'autres.

Un nom qui a dispensé la mort.

Comme d'autres.

Un nom qui va mourir.

Comme lui.

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il a pressé la détente.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'une raison.

La vie est une raison suffisante pour se jeter dans les bras accueillants de la Mort.

Je ne crois pas au paradis.

Je ne crois pas à cette vie, et encore moins à une autre.

Je ne crois plus en rien.

La vie est désillusion.

Je bois encore, une dernière fois.

Je crois encore en une chose.

Mon revolver.

Il rayonne d'une vie propre, cruel et merveilleux.

Il m'attire à lui, m'ordonne de le saisir.

Je m'engouffre au plus profond de ce vide noir que j'observe de mes yeux tandis que j'écris.

J'hume cette délicieuse odeur de mort.

Je ne sais pourquoi j'ai écrit tout ceci.

Peu m'importe de partager mes douleurs.

Peu m'importe de partager ma mort.

J'écris peut-être parce que j'ai résolu un mystère.

Le mystère.

Mon mystère.

George Reeves.

Il avait tout compris.

Comme moi.

Louis Simo

_La signature se lit mal. Du sang la recouvre, Son écriture est torturée, mais ses pensées lucides. Une bouteille est brisée, unie dans le deuil à la 44 Magnum. Celle de l'inspecteur Callaghan. _

_Lou ne le saura peut-être jamais, mais une chose est sûre._

_Il était un Homme. _

_Un vrai._

**THE END**


End file.
